hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucarius Cyclonic Agency
The Lucarius Cyclonic Agency(LCA) is a division of the Lucarius Meteorological Agency responsible for tracking Cyclones of all locations around Earth in addition to the Lucarius Pacific, Farm West Pacific, Doug Atlantic, Danula and Eglador. However, they are only the official RSMC in the Lucarius Pacific. They carry out operation in two main places; Colorado and the Lucarius Islands of Eglador. The Lucarius Cyclonic Agency can also be split into groups regarding it's different services. For example their Cyclone Intensity Estimation tool is known as the Lucarius Cyclonic Estimation Service(LCES). Year round, they release unofficial graphics of Earth planetwide activity and the official graphic of their own Lucarius Pacific basin as well as issue watches and warnings surrounding them. Although the Lucarius Cyclonic Agency is recognized as the official RSMC for the Lucarius Pacific; in the event that they experience a crash, outage or something of the nature, the Lucarius Meteorological Agency will back them up and carry out their functions to a certain degree. History Early Years(2000-2005) On August 30, 1982; the first advisories on cyclones were issued by a small group of people in the Lucarius Meteorological Agency for the Lucarius Pacific. Throughout the next 28 years, the group would expand quickly in terms of staffing. Little is known about the 1980s and 1990s as far as this group. One member of this group and a Lucarian King named Lucarius had issued a royal request to the Lucarius Meteorological Agency, asking of them to create a branch specifically for Tropical Cyclones. This request was sent on August 3, 2000. A meeting was set in place on August 6, discussing the argument for this and the conditions that will be put into place regarding the new branch. On August 7, 2000; King Lucarius had announced publically that the Lucarius Meteorological Agency had created a new branch called the Lucarius Hurricane Center(LHC). He was labeled as the founder. Their office was set in a moderately sized town named Brighton, in Colorado. Throughout the next 17 years, they would issue advisories as well as Watches and Warnings for the Lucarius Pacific despite not recognizing the currently known Western Lucarius Pacific. They called the branch the Lucarius Hurricane Center from that point for 17 years. A Cyclone in 2004, prompted them to temporarily move their services to a building for lease in another portion of Brighton, Colorado, barely out of the Greely, Colorado city limits. They would move back to their old building in February 2005. In 2012, the same thing happened only stronger, which pushed them to another building from September 2012 till April 2013. In December of 2013, a Cyclone came out of what is known today as the Western Lucarius Pacific; prompted a debate in February 2014 to investigate that area for Tropical Cyclone development possibilities. They increased their services to that area starting the following month as a test to see how much worth there would be permanently doing so. The area recieved 7 tropical cyclones forming as well as another 5 persisting in this region from the Eastern Lucarius Pacific, prompting them to resume tracking of this area starting in 2016 after having to adjust their outlook. As the Lucarius Cyclonic Agency(2018-Present) Throughout 2018, several advancements and products were implemented including the Lucarius Cyclonic Estimation Service in November, deviation from the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale to the Lucarius Cyclonic Classification Scale in September, a database creation in December and a new outlook style in March. As a result of those and expansion to Eglador which resulted in multiple "Centers", the Agency changed their name in September 2018 from the Lucarius Hurricane Center to the Lucarius Cyclonic Agency. In 2019, more of similar changes were made including yearly reports in February, introduction of visible real time imagery in January, expansion of the database to include 2000-2017 in April and an update of Outlook graphics in May. Research The research team of the Lucarius Cyclonic Agency is responsible for gathering data, archiving LCA outlooks, advisories and maps as well as to release and archive Yearly Cyclone Season reports. They are also in charge of inputting data on past and present cyclones in the Database. The research team was formed in 2018. Scale Lucarius Cyclonic Classification Scale(LCCS) The Lucarius Cyclonic Classification Scale(LCCS) underwent creation and began usage in September 2018 as a result of the deviation from use of the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale. Advisories See Also * Danula Weather Forecasting Center - A partnered agency that is the RSMC for Danula * Brick National Meteorological Agency - An associated agency that is the RSMC for Eglador * Farm River Meteorological Center - An associated agency that is the RSMC for the Farm West Pacific * Douglas Hurricane Center - An associated agency that is the RSMC for the Douglas Atlantic. Category:Forecast centers Category:Cyclones Category:Lucarius